Smooth
by Megaira
Summary: "I can't keep telling her bad jokes, pulling her hair, and stealing her books forever." He chuckled lowly. "She hasn't gotten the point yet." Beast Boy x Raven


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

**A/N:** This was a request I fulfilled on Tumblr, but I wanted to share it here because I really enjoyed writing it! Enjoy Lovies!

* * *

**Smooth **

"Back so soon?"

Her eyes narrowed as her keys slipped from her fingertips and clattered on the kitchen tile. She leaned down yanking off her black stilettos, tossing them aside as she stomped into the living room plopping down to the couch next to him.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Changeling asked with an eyebrow raised.

She reached, snatching his open beer from the coffee table. Quickly, downing its contents, she slammed the bottle back to the table before leaning back into the cushions. "He licked my teeth."

Changeling blinked once. Twice. "Beg pardon?"

"Oh, you heard correct." Raven nodded, laughing humorlessly. "But, to be fair that was the unfortunate climax to a terrible date."

Changeling looked at her, trying not to laugh. "Are you serious? Roy, Speedy, legendary Don Juan, licked your teeth when he kissed you?"

"Yep." Raven confirmed, her eyes wide and lips pressed tightly together. "He also asked me if it hurt when I fell from heaven." She leaned her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

The green man snorted, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I had to remind him that I am the daughter of an interdimensional demon, so there wasn't a possibility if me falling from heaven."

"He was trying to flirt with you." Changeling told her. "It was a compliment. You're a gorgeous creature, embrace it."

She ignored the flutter in her stomach. "Are you seriously trying to defend him after he licked my teeth while trying to kiss me, and then calling me a bad kisser?" Raven asked, turning her head to face him. Her eyes opened enough for him to see slivers of violet.

"Okay you didn't tell me he said you were a bad kisser." He frowned, turning a bit to face her.

"Yep." Raven sighed. "I can't believe Roy, after all these years of hearing about the dates and his fan club, I-"

"You what?"

"I figured he could back it up. I mean, I shaved my legs for this date." Raven sighed. "I never thought…" She trailed off.

"I was more charismatic then him?"

She chuckled. "I knew that word a day dictionary would come in handy."

"I'm serious." Changeling spoke, leaning closer to her.

Raven laughed. "Please your just as bad as Roy. Don't forget I have seen you hitting on girls at the bar."

"Maybe, I am just saving my better material for someone worth while." He admitted softly, holding her gaze.

"Because you're a master charmer. Yea, right."

"You don't think so?" Changeling told her. "I don't even need to use words."

Raven shrugged her shoulders, making an uninterested noise.

Changeling reached into her lap, picking up her hand.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked, slowly revealing a gentle grin as he moved his hand closer to his mouth. His lips pressed softly against the back of her hand.

"Changeling." She warned, feeling her face ignite at his heated stare.

"What?" He murmured, voice rumbling low in his chest.

"You don't have to prove anything to me."

His lips trailed to her wrist, peppering kisses up her arm. "Who said that I was trying to prove something?"

"You did." Raven sighed, trying to remember to move her arm away from his grasp. "A couple seconds ago."

"I didn't say anything like that." He whispered, breath tickling her neck. "I said I was saving my good stuff for someone worth while."

Raven bit her lip keeping a whimper from slipping out as his lips pressed against the side of her neck.

"I can't keep telling her bad jokes, pulling her hair, and stealing her books forever." He chuckled lowly. "She hasn't gotten the point yet."

"Huh?" Raven breathed, turning her head to face him. "So you figured you'd make your move after I had a really bad date?"

"Are you objecting?"

"I'm-" She trailed off, feeling his lips trace her ear. "Trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

"I'm flirting with you." He admitted. "I think we are beyond words at this point." He kissed along her ear.

"I-" Raven stuttered. "Are you serious?"

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Tell you what," He started, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest. "How about I take you out tomorrow night? I promise no raunchy, stupid, or clichéd pick up lines."

She raised her eyebrow to him, cheeks still dusted pink.

"I will be the perfect gentleman."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I won't even lick your teeth when I give you a kiss goodnight."


End file.
